A Bright Christmas
by Lunary Canary
Summary: May stays in Snowpoint for Christmas. She gets homesick at times for not having anyone to spend her Christmas with. But when she finds Drew out in the snow, maybe her Christmas might be a bit brighter. Contestshipping , OC X OC, Embrace the holiday spirit
1. Prologue

_Me: I do not own pokemon. I do not own snow. I like snow._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

A young girl, about the age of 14, with brunette hair, and a black dog-like pokemon, were out in the snow, searching for something through the snow. The Luxray's nose was glued to the ground, trying to sniff things out.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The young girl asked herself as she huddled into her parka more.

_It was a snowy day in Snowpoint city. It was the usual snow day, but May was still freezing. She ran through the snow, half blinded from the cold rush. Her Blaziken was running beside her, leading her through the snow. In seconds, the two burst through the two sliding doors of the pokemon center. _

_May breathed in deeply, trying to suck in the warm air of the pokemon center. She walked up to Nurse Joy's desk, but instead of the pink headed nurse and Chansey, she was greeted by a dark purple haired girl and her Lopunny. _

"_May I help you?" She asked._

"_Where's Nurse Joy?" May asked._

"_She's busy at the moment, trying to treat pokemon who have been caught in the snow. I'm her assistant, Kara." The girl said, shaking May's hand._

"_Okay..." May said, still trying to draw her breath. May fished through her pockets, taking out five pokeballs. Kara took them and placed them on a tray, and disappeared into the back room. She came out moments later._

"_Would you like to warm up? There's a fireplace over there." Kara said, pointing to the fireplace in the corner. May ran over there, sitting over the fire. She took off her wet parka, handing it to Kara. She hung it on a rack. _

_May looked around, everyone was warming up to each other. She sadly looked outside, the snow got rougher._

"_I'm glad I was able to get here before that." May mumbled._

"_Hot chocolate?" Kara offered a mug, May took it and thanked her. May took a sip then looked back outside._

"_Is it always this snowy?" May asked._

"_I wouldn't know. I'm from Sunyshore, I'm more into heat, if you know what I mean. I heard that there's a blizzard coming soon, so I'm glad you got here before then." Kara said, sitting on the couch. _

"_Is there anyone out there?" May asked._

"_Dunno. Anyone out there might die without a fire. Pokemon and Human." She said with a sigh, May gasped in shock._

"_What?! You mean there are people out there who might die, because they can't reach here?!" May asked, Kara was shocked by May's sudden outburst._

"_I guess so..." Kara answered, May frowned and got up, grabbing her pink coat and zipping it up._

"_Where are you going?!" Kara asked._

"_I'm going out there, before the blizzard gets worst. It would kill me to know that someone might be out there and die, while the rest of us are warming up next to the fire." May said, trying to head out the door._

"_Wait!" Kara said, May stopped. Kara rummaged through her pockets, and took out a pokeball. She closed it in May's hands._

"_Luxray can sniff though the snow and help you. Come back soon, or I might have to go find you myself!" Kara said, May nodded with a smile._

"_Don't worry."_

May tied her scarf more around her, searching through the snow for bodies. _That's right...I wanted to search for someone. I should have known that people in Snowpoint would have already seen this coming. Maybe we should head back. _May was about to tell Luxray to turn back, but Luxray started barking near a few clumps of snow.

"What is it Luxray? Did you find someone?" May asked the glowing red-eyed Luxray, it nodded, its eyes returning to its golden color.

Luxray and May started to move the snow aside, revealing some emerald hair. May thought it was familiar but continued to rummage through the pile. She gasped – "Drew!" May continued to wipe off the snow, seeing that he was face-flat on the floor. The cold snow floor.

"Luxray! Continue to search for a pokemon! One of Drew's pokemon might be caught in there!" May said, Luxray nodded, searching though the snow once more. May tried to lift up Drew from the ground, but his cold body was heavier than expected. She put her hand on his chest, searching for a pulse. A heart beat. Something.

_Boom Boom_

She sighed of relief, he was still alive.

Luxray started to bark, digging through the snow once more.

"What did you find?" May asked, She saw a few roses implanted into the snow, and helped un dig Roserade.

"We should get back." May mumbled, trying to lift Drew onto her back. She found him heavy.

"We need help." May said, she squinted through the snow, looking for someone, even a pokemon.

"BLAZIKEN!! SOMEONE!! HELP!!!" May yelled at the top of her lungs, she looked around again.

"We have no time for this. Luxray, go look for a cave, or something." May said, Luxray nodded and started to look around.

"Blaze!" Luxray and May looked over to the red chicken-like pokemon, May's Blaziken.

"Blaziken! You must have heard me!" May said happily, hugging her pokemon. Blaziken held a note, and gave it to May.

_Dear May, _

_It has been 10 consecutive minutes! I sent your lackey to find you! GET BACK INTO THIS POKEMON CENTER WITH MY LUXRAY NOW!!!_

_Kara : )_

May sweatdropped and crumpled the note. Blaziken picked up Drew and May, and Luxray lugged Roserade to her back, then the two pokemon ran off in quick speed to the pokemon center.

* * *

**Me: Alright! I sent this story out a little early, but that's okay. **

**This is a CHRISTMAS CONTESTSHIPPING story, for ALL people who didn't read the summary. IT WILL BE CHAPTEROUS! That means filled with contest-shippy chapters. **

**BONUS!**

**I'm looking for OC's for this story. You have till December 1****st**** to send me one. Go to my profile for more details. ONE WEEK FROM NOW.**

**Its my Christmas gift to you. Lucky~! **

**REMEMBER TO ADD TO ALERT LIST! YOU WON'T HAVE TO KEEP CHECKING IF I UPDATED WHEN YOU DO!**


	2. Christmas Tree Time

**Me: I do not own pokemon**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Not everyone will be displayed today...only about 3. Everyone else will be shown next chappie okay? Now let's start!**

* * *

_**Christmas Tree Time**_

* * *

May held her breathe tightly – wishing that Drew wouldn't scare her like this. She clasped her hands together and prayed that he would be okay. Kara and Nurse Joy had told her to sit out as the two worked on Drew. May wished she could come in there, seeing Drew. She was glad that she found him, Drew was her best friend. Although he teased her a hundred times a day, it was almost Christmas. Maybe now she wouldn't be alone.

The door knob twisted and turned, May hoped it would be Drew, his emerald hair and eyes greeting her. It was Kara. She closed the door, her back pressed against the door. She sighed.

"H-How is he?" May asked, her voice very shaky.

"He...he'll live." Kara said with a smile. May sighed of relief and calmed down. Her heart beat toned down a bit.

"Can I see him?" May asked.

Kara looked elsewhere and smiled. "No...maybe in an hour or so." She said, but after seeing May frown, she started laughing. "Hahaha I was just teasing! Of course you can see him!" Kara said, opening the door. May rushed in.

The room was small, a regular hospital room. Drew was in the bed behind the sheets, his went clothes hanging to dry. The heater was turned up to high. A towel was against his head, Nurse Joy was hovering over him, to see his progress. Roserade was in a bed beside him.

"Drew!" May yelled happily, she bounced up to the bed, smiling widely.

"Shush!" Nurse Joy snapped, May frowned but did so.

"He's sleeping." Kara whispered. May made a 'duh' face.

"Kara, you stay in here and check up on him. I need to check the front desk." Nurse Joy said, leaving the room. Kara saluted her awkwardly.

"Is he sick?" May asked.

"Huh? Why would you think he's sick?" Kara asked, May pointed to the towel on his head. "Oh...that...I dunno. I put it there to make it look cool." She said with a shrug.

"When will he wake up?"

Kara shrugged. Someone rushed in with a stack of towels. She had red hair with crystal colored eyes; she wore a lilac mini skirt and a white t shirt with a butterfly on it. "I got the towel you needed!" The girl said happily, plopping the towels on top of Drew absent-mindedly.

"Who is she?" May asked Kara.

"This is Caitlin, my assistant." Kara said, Caitlin bowed.

"Great to meet ya!" Caitlin said.

"Why do you need an assistant?" May asked.

Kara took a deep breath, like she was going to have a big speech. "Well, I'm an assistant, and an assistant needs an assistant, who has an assistant, who has a pokemon who has a potato which I ordered with ice cream BUT ITS NOT HERE YET!!"

May sweatdropped. Caitlin's eyes lit up as she saw Drew, she hurriedly took off the towels and threw them...into a vat. Of air. Yeah that.

"Who's this guy? Is he your boyfriend May?" Caitlin asked. May blushed but shook her head.

"Of course not! Were best friends!" May said.

"But! Best friend is closely spelled to _Boyfriend_!" Kara retorted happily.

"Were not-"

"May has a boyfriend May has a boyfriend!" Caitlin and Kara sang, cutting off May. May didn't enjoy being ignored.

"Would you stop that!?" May asked, Caitlin and Kara quieted down, sitting beside the bed.

"Were sorry. We just like to interrogate people." Caitlin said with a shrug.

"Yeah! Let's interrogate you until Drew wakes up!" Kara said.

"Why? What kind of questions?" May asked. The light suddenly turned off, a single flashlight lit up the room, which was under Caitlin's face. She smirked and answered in a very scary and deep voice,

"Questions that will twist your mind." May gulped and turned to Drew, but he was sleeping. _Uh...this will take forever... _

"So May..." started Kara, taking the flashlight and flashing May, making her shield her eyes. "Who is this in the bed?"

"Drew."

"Drew who?" Caitlin asked.

"Shuu."

"Very well." Kara said with a nod. The flashlight was handed to Caitlin.

"How long have you known this...Drew Shuu?"

"Five years."

"And how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Interesting..." Kara and Caitlin said at the same time.

"Has this...Drew person, ever...given you anything?" Kara asked. The room was dark and mysterious. It was freaking May out.

May started to think. _What did he give me?_ She pondered over this for a while, the light turned on, showing the bored faces of Caitlin and Kara. They were playing go fish.

"A rose..." May said, she has thought it but she hadn't meant to say it. Now Kara and Caitlin were listening. Both of their mouths curled into smiles.

"A rose?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes." May said quietly.

"How many?" Kara asked. Caitlin and Kara started to scoot up to May more. They must want to hear this.

May felt very awkward – yes awkward, she started stuttering, poking her fingers together. "U-Um...about ten..o-or so." May said, hiding the fact that her cheeks were pink. Kara and Caitlin screamed.

"You know what this means right?!" Caitlin asked, May shook her head. Kara and Caitlin exchanged glances.

"Love!" They chorused, May blushed and shook her head.

"N-No! You got it all wrong! They're for my pokemon!" May said.

"Denial!" Caitlin and Kara squealed, May flushed.

"Will you guys shut up..." The three were suddenly quiet, they turned to the only source. Drew was awake. He rubbed his emerald eyes, sitting up in the bed.

"What the heck happened to me? Why are you screaming??" Drew asked in a sleepy voice.

"How rude." Kara muttered. "Your heroine can explain it to you." She said, pointing to May. May was teary eyed. She clipped on to Drew.

"D-Drew! I-I'm glad your okay!!" She let go of him, then her sapphire eyes showed anger. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING IN THE SNOW ANYWAY?!?!!?!?" She yelled, Drew was still frozen from the unsuspected hug thought.

"Hmm...do you feel a draft?" Caitlin asked.

"Well??" May asked.

"Oh...well, first I was on my way to Snowpoint, and well..." He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"You fell into the fluffy snow." Kara finished.

"Basically." Drew said with a shrug.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" May asked.

"Um, no. Actually I don't know how worried you were. Mind sharing?"

May huffed. "You are so cocky!!" She yelled, throwing a towel at his head.

* * *

"It's almost Christmas guys!" Kara said happily, they were sitting on a bench outside in Snowpoint city, after the snowstorm of course. It was still freezing outside but they ignored it.

"Well duh." Drew said.

"Hey guys, we should celebrate Christmas together!" May said.

"That's a great idea!" Caitlin added.

"Oooh! Should I buy a mistletoe?" Kara asked.

"NO!" Drew and May chorused, they both gave each other skeptical looks and blushed.

"And just for that, I'm getting two of em'" Kara said happily.

"Ooh! I know! Let's go Christmas tree shopping! Don't Kitty and Jake work there?" Caitlin asked, Kara nodded.

"Yep! They better give us a discount this time!" Kara added, crossing her arms.

"Where we going now?" May asked, obviously not listening to the two.

"Come come holiday love birds! It's time to get pricked by pine needles!" Caitlin said, leading them across the road.

"Wait a second..." May said, Caitlin and Kara started running ahead, and when May realized what they said, she started chasing them! Leaving Drew behind...

"Wait guys! I'm a slow runner!" Drew yelled as ran after them, huffing momentarily.

The four finally stopped at a gate, silver, big and little trees, many trees of every size, all evergreen, but they were different in many ways. Caitlin opened the gate, allowing the other three to enter.

"Wow! Look at all the trees Drew! They look like you!" May said, awed by all the trees.

"Just for that, were getting a really prickly one." Drew said, May shrugged.

"Whatever! As long as we get to put up an angel or something!" May said happily.

"What about the Celebi one we saw on display before?" Drew asked.

"Dunno...we'll check it out later." May said.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Beckoned a girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans with white wedges – she apparently didn't mind the cold, despite the fact that she was on the top of a tree. A prickly one. Ten feet in the air.

"Kitty! How'd you get up there?!" Caitlin called out, Kitty shrugged.

"I was playing with Kirlia, and I ended up UP here!" She yelled.

"Do you need help to get down?" Kara asked.

"That would be nice!" Kitty called out.

"Um, May, Drew, can you go get Jake? He should be in the cabin over there." Caitlin said, pointing to the cabin to the side. Kara was trying to climb to the top with her Lopunny. Down the tree she slid.

It ended with an "Ow!"

"Wait up, me and Infernape want to climb too!" Caitlin said, taking out a pokeball.

The cabin was very warm – unlike the outside – the inside looked very cozy. There were a lot of pictures around, a desk, a back door, the usual.

It was a little creepy inside, since Drew and May were the only ones in here.

"Drew? It's weird in here." May whispered.

"What? You think there's a ghost in here?" Drew asked with a chuckle. May playfully punched his shoulder.

"Of course not! Where's that guy were looking for?" May asked.

"Right here."

May screamed, well, since the person had practically talked right into her ear.

He had black hair and glasses, he was wearing a white jacket and black pants, he was also reading a book. He calmly pushed up his glasses and continued reading, of course his glasses slipped off his nose.

"Are you Jake?" Drew asked.

"Yup! This is my last day to work here, then me and my old friend Kitty will go back to traveling. Oh wait, am I giving out to much info?" He asked, sliding his glasses back up to his nose.

"Oh no, of course not! I'm May, and this is Drew." May said, introducing each other.

"Cool. So are you guys, a couple or something?" He asked, they both automatically blushed.

"Why does everyone who meets us think that?!" May asked.

"Well, think of it. Two kids, Christmas time, NO PARENTS, umm...where was I? Oh yeah. Christmas??" Jake smiled, thinking he cleared it out.

"No way. May and I are just friends spending Christmas with each other." Drew said. May was kind of disappointed by that.

"Of course! Just fall under the mistletoe..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" Jake said.

"MAN ITS COLD UP HERE! NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BURNING THIS TREE! ITS AT LEAST 25! JEEZ!"

Jake sweatdropped.

"That was Kitty...wasn't it?" Jake asked, the two nodded.

"She's stuck on the tree." May said in a quiet voice.

"Of course! She's always climbing those trees. Sooner or later she's going to thank me for saving her." Jake said, strapping on some gear with hooks in it. He went outside, followed by May and Drew.

"Hey Jake! Do you have my coat?" Kitty yelled from the top. Caitlin and Kara had successfully sat on the first branch, _from the bottom._

"Yup!" He said, raising a black coat. He tossed it to May, then started to climb the tree with his hooks helping him. He didn't get up that far.

"Come on Jake! You can do it!" Kara encouraged, but Jake just slid back down the tree.

"Maybe you can help!" May said to Drew.

"I rather not get caught up with them." Drew said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Drew! Flygon wants to fly!" May said, jumping on his shoulder. (You know what I mean)

"No, I think that's you."

"PLEEEEEEEEASE???!!"

"No! You'll crash him!"

"Fine! Then you come up with me!"

Drew gave it little thought, then shrugged. "Whatever." He tossed a pokeball, and out popped a green dragon-like pokemon.

"Hop on." Drew ordered, May climbed on, assisted by Drew, then hung on to Drew's waist as they hovered into the air. She blushed by their closeness, but shrugged it off. Drew smirked.

"You better hang on tight." He said, May hugged him tight, They zoomed higher into the sky, hovering above Kitty. She sweatdropped.

"Well if you guys could've done that before, why didn't you?!" She asked, catching her coat. She climbed on, hanging on to May. Flygon slowly reached the ground.

"Jake! Are you okay?" Kitty asked, jumping off the Flygon and rushing up to her friend who was laying the snow.

"You were the one who was at the top...why are you asking me??" Jake mumbled, Kitty laughed and smiled.

"Thanks anyway." She said, patting him.

"We should get a tree now!" Kara said, both Caitlin and her jumped from their branch.

"I almost forgot!" May said, she started to look through the neighborhood of trees, followed by Drew. She pricked her fingers on a few, but she was still perky May.

"Need help?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know." May said, looking through more trees.

"A prickly one, about 6 foot." Drew said.

"Oh, okay! Jake, show them the 6 feet trees!" Kitty said, Jake ran over and beckoned for the two to follow him.

He brought them over to not-to-tall trees.

"Here they are!" He said, doing a ta-da gesture.

"Wow!" May said, gazing at all the trees. Drew touched some of them with his glove, obviously being smart with the tree testing.

"Hmm...maybe a real garden pokemon should test these trees..." Drew mumbled.

"Then Roserade should come out!" May said, butting into his thoughts. Drew shrugged and let out the grass pokemon with a cape. She span around happily and jumped from tree to tree, testing them.

May and Drew ran to catch up to the hyper thing.

It stopped at an amazing looking tree, it was 5"8, and it has red flare marks at the edges.

"Wow! That's so pretty!" May said.

"Yeah! It would look great!" Drew said happily. Wait...Drew? Happy?

"What's with you?" May asked.

Drew smiled, and adverted his gaze from the tree to May.

"I dunno. Maybe the Christmas feeling just touched me." He said with a smile, and May blushed, for some reason, she felt weak in the knees. _Drew..._

* * *

**Me: Sweeeet...**

**Please review! Please! More characters are coming next time!**

**I WILL UPDATE BEFORE THE 24****TH****!**


	3. Sounds like LOOOVE

_Me: Yaay! New Chappie! Now, just to clear things up, every OC that is presented will stay THROUGHOUT the story, well, unless the owners want to take them away. __**I do not own pokemon or the OC's**_

* * *

_**Sounds like LOOOVE **_

* * *

"It just occurred to me..." Kara said out loud as her and Caitlin walked over to the tree May and Drew chose. "Where will we put the tree? None of us live in Snowpoint."

"Oh no! I forgot!" May said, a sad face showing. Drew didn't give up.

"Well, don't you guys know anyone who does live here? And is here?" Drew asked. Jake, Kitty, Kara, and Caitlin, all thought for five seconds, then they said simultaneously, "Brent!"

* * *

The cozy house of Brenton was in view, with the furnace on and a boy with pale brown wavy hair slouching on the couch beside his Ninetales. He yawned, sleep knocking on his window.

"We should go outside...soon." Brenton said with a yawn.

"Nine..." Ninetales said, obviously objecting with his suggestion. A faint ring from the kitchen was heard; Brenton got up and stood infront of his video phone, holding the green phone to his ear. On the screen were four people familiar to him.

"Brent!" The four chorused, he dropped the phone from surprise but picked it back up.

"Hey guys! Thanks for waking me up!" He said.

"Hehe sorry." Kitty said.

"Are you home?" Kara asked.

"Let's see, you called my house, I answered it, what do you think?" He said sarcastically.

"Glad you're still you Brent." Jake said with a laugh.

"Hey can you do us a favor?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure!" He said. "What is it?"

"Spend Christmas with us!" The four chorused.

"Oh! And our friends May and Drew!" Kitty added.

"Okay." Brent said with a nod.

"Drew and Jake are bringing over the tree – we girls are going shopping!" Caitlin said happily, the girls squealed.

"Ugh...I rather stay in the house." Brent muttered.

"Well, see ya later!" They said, and hung up. Brent smiled. _Wow...Caitlin looks great this year...haha...WAIT A SEC?! WHY AM I SUDDENLY THINKING OF HER?! I want pie...maybe there's some in the fridge!_

* * *

"Remember, 1709 Curly Q drive." Kitty said to Jake as Drew tied the tree onto Flygon's back. Jake hopped onto Flygon's back.

"Come on? How many times have I gotten lost?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Three." Kitty answered shortly. Flygon's wings picked up air, and they were gone in an instant. Kitty shrugged, and pumped her fist into the air.

"Come on! The store awaits!"

The four girls arrived at a store with a name I can't name at the time – it was also heated. The shelves were filled with Christmas knick-knacks and Christmas ornaments, there are pokemon ornaments too.

"Hey look guys! Mistletoes!" Kara said, pointing to the plant sitting in the front. She smirked and put it into their shopping cart.

"So we will need ornaments, a tree topper, lights, um...May, what else do you think we need?" Kitty asked.

"A reef? For the door?" May said, more in a question. She wasn't that sure that she could contribute to their little Christmas party.

"That's a good one!" Caitlin said.

"Why don't you and Caitlin look for the tree topper?" Kitty asked, looking through the lights.

"Okay!" They both said. They went into the isles.

"So...May....now that Drew is okay, what are you going to give him for Christmas?" Caitlin asked as they skimmed through the shelves.

"Maybe some chocolate, or a camera. I accidently broke his other one when we were touring through the flower fields of Floaroma." May said with a giggle.

"Ooh...Chocolate? You know that's a _couple_ present?" Caitlin asked. May pouted.

"What do you know about couple presents?" May asked.

"Well, I know that it's something that expresses how you feel about him. Or her, but were talking about Drew. If you really love Drew, you'll give him something special. Christmas gifts make everyone happy." Caitlin said with a smile.

"I don't know about that. I don't know how I feel about Drew. Lately I can't look him straight into the eyes without turning red, and I can't talk to him without stuttering..." May sighed. "Whats wrong with me?" She asked.

Caitlin smiled. "Its love May." She said in the sweetest voice.

May blushed. "You and Kara keep teasing me about this "love" thing. Maybe it's just something I ate." May said.

Caitlin sighed. "May, you don't understand. But maybe you will after this. You know the tight feeling you have in your stomach when you see him?"

May nodded slowly.

"What do you think that is?"

May thought for a while. She smiled slowly. "Denial...Recognition...Confession..." Her smile turned upside down. "But I don't want us to be anymore than friends! Telling him about my feelings my ruin our relationship!" May said, Caitlin nodded.

"That's why love stinks. You never know how the other person feels about you."

May nodded, momentarily taking time to think about it.

"Maybe it should be this Roserade." Caitlin said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" May asked, confused.

"To top the tree! It's in two pieces, so the two who put up topper, they might have a magical moment. It should be you and Drew. Maybe it might change the way he thinks of you." Caitlin said.

"Yeah! It'll be perfect!" May said, taking the box. She looked at it endearingly, reading the fine print for the description.

_Roserade tree topper. This magnificent two-piece topper is a beautiful decoration as well as a mender for broken hearts._

"But what about you Caitlin? Who's you're special someone?" May asked.

"Oh me? Eh..." She started to blush, rubbing her cheek. "Let's see...um..." She turned down to the box. "Wow! Look at this wrapping! It's wonderful!" She said.

May sweatdropped. "I told you mine, at least tell me yours!" May said.

Caitlin frowned. "He's so oblivious...all the hints I've been dropping...Brent has never caught on..."

* * *

"Your Flygon is a slow flyer." Jake said boredly, leaning on the tree.

"It's cold up here! Flygon might have to land soon! It's not my fault that Brent's house is on the other side of the town!" Drew retorted.

"Fine. How can we see anything from up here?" Jake asked.

"WHOA!! JACE YOU IDIOT!! STOP DOING LOOP-D-LOOPS!" Yelled someone close to them in the air. The three (including Flygon) listened intently into the air.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! ALTARIA IS THE ONE WITH WINGS!"

"YEAH BUT YOU'RE THE ONE FLYING!"

It quieted down for a moment, then they heard screaming coming in their direction, and then

BOOOOOOM

"Jaaaaaaace!!!" A girl cried out as she started to plummet to the ground. The tree had also fallen.

Drew ordered Flygon to go after her, then she landed right on Flygon's tail. She instinctively held on tightly for her dear life, but then scooted up after she calmed down.

"Where's Jace? Who are you? We are SO sorry that we bumped into you! Well, Jace anyway. He was steering." The girl said.

"There goes our tree..." Drew said sadly.

"W-Was that the thing that fell when we went...BOOM?" The girl asked, the two nodded. Her eyes widened.

"I am SO sorry!! I can't believe we ruined your Christmas tree!!" She suddenly turned mad. She clenched her fists. "Jace..." She shook her head madly.

"Ruth! You're okay!" An Altaria flew beside them, a guy with spiky brown hair, and blue eyes said. He was wearing a black jacket with a blue t shirt and jeans. The girl, Ruth, had raven black hair in two low ponytails with bright emerald eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse, a white frilled skirt and biker shorts.

"Of course I'm okay! No thanks to you!" She spat back. They glared at each other.

"Hey...our tree!" Drew said, pointing to the tree on Altaria's back.

"Is this yours? I thought it was Ruth." Jace said with a shrug.

"Excuse me?! Do I look like a 6 foot Christmas tree?!" Ruth asked.

"Do I need to answer?" Jace asked with a smirk. She pouted.

"Whatever."

"I'd hate to interrupt...but we need to take that tree somewhere." Drew said.

"Were sorry. We kind of...fight often." Ruth said with a smile.

"Often?"

"Don't start Jace."

"Why don't you guys spend Christmas with us? My friends are funny and sneaky- well – the girls, were the only guys so far. Were having a Christmas party at our friend Brenton's house." Jake said.

"Sure! We weren't really spending Christmas with anyone anyway. Right Jace?" Ruth said, turning to her friend.

"Sure, whatever." He said with a shrug.

"Good. Now Jake, where's Brent's house again?

* * *

May, Caitlin, Kitty, and Kara sat in the metro seats with their five bags, May sighed after plopping down the topper.

"500 dollars! Man mom will get mad!" May said with a sigh.

"I told you I'd pay you back! I just forgot my credit card!" Kitty said.

"Of course." Kara said with a laugh.

"You have been forgetting things ever since kindergarten! I never got my 24 set of crayons back!" Caitlin said.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Caitlin, we appear to be breaking up. SHHHHHHHH"

"Kitty, I'm right beside you."

It turned silent from there. The four sometimes checked the window to see if they arrived yet, but it was a 20 minutes train ride. May sighed of boredom. She glanced around to the other passengers, fat and skinny, tall and small, there was this one girl who kept glancing at May to see if she was looking at her, but then she adverted her gaze back down to her Pikachu, who she was brushing.

"Cute Pikachu." May said with a smile.

"Huh? Me?" She asked.

"Yeah! I bet you're Pikachu is super nice like the one my friend Ash has!" May said, petting the yellow pokemon.

"Uh...miss...you shouldn't do that..." The girl said quietly, but it was too late. The Pikachu's cheeks sparked up and...

"AHHHHHH!!" May was electrocuted till the Pikachu stopped. It smirked. May's hair was in an 80's afro poof. "My hair!" May cried out.

"I'm sorry! Pikachu just doesn't like strangers! I'm sorry!" The girl said. She had shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie with a bright blue pokeball on it.

"It's all right...I guess. I'm May, that's Kitty, Caitlin, and Kara." May said, pointing out her friends.

"Cool! I'm Nicki." Nicki said. Nicki gazed down to the bags. "Wow, a lot of shopping right there." She said.

"Were having a Christmas party at our friends house!" Kitty said excitedly.

"We have lights, mistletoes, ornaments, and a HUGE REEF!" Kara said, showing her the bag with the reef. It was very big.

"Wow...its sounds so cool. I wish I could come. I'm not really doing anything for Christmas, I might just get on a boat tomorrow and go home to my family." Nicki said.

"Aww! Why don't you spend Christmas with us?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah! The more the merrier! That's what my little brother says, well, except when there are too many people, we kick him out first cause' he's the smallest." May said with a laugh.

"Okay! Me and Pikachu can't wait!" Nicki said.

"Wait, you think you're getting off that easy?" Caitlin asked.

"You're spending _Christmas_ with us! That means till the 26th!" Kitty said.

"Besides, there are _really_ cute guys coming!" Kara added, Nicki blushed.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." Nicki said with a smile.

* * *

"Bring the tree in!" Brent said, motioning his hands to the inside of the house. Jake, Jace, and Drew heaved the tree onto their shoulders, so pokemon helping.

"Feel free to help." Jace muttered.

"Nah." Brent said with a wave of his hand.

"Lift higher! Off your knees!" Ruth said, laughing while carelessly lounging on a chair.

"HELP??" Jace yelled.

"Aww, Jace...NO. You know how much I hate carrying stuff. Plus, I hardly think that tree will fit through the door." Ruth said with a smile.

"Of course." Jace muttered.

"Ruuuuth!!" Screamed a girl that was familiar to Ruth, she shot up from her chair, and hugged the female that approached her.

The girl was wearing deep blue skinny jeans, a white t shirt with a black tank top over it, wearing a black and white satchel bag. Some of her hair was covering her left eye.

"Ella! I can't believe you got invited to a random Christmas Bash!" Ruth said.

"Of course! We all know Brent, as clueless as he is, invited me and Sam, and um, Sam, who's the guy you invited again?" Ella asked Sam. He had sapphire eyes and coal black hair.

"Curtis. Remember? Some girl got my e-mail and told me to invite the kid who kept falling in the snow? Wasn't that hard to find him." Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah. It was slippery okay!" Curtis said, defending himself. He also had black hair. He was wearing a blue coat and jeans.

"You're always falling!"

The three turned to five girls who were coming their way, the one with the black hoodie slipped, but was caught by two girls who laughed while helping her up. Kara and Kitty ran ahead of them, slipping a little but stopped infront of Ella, Sam, Ruth, and Curtis.

"No I'm not!" Curtis retorted.

"Uh-huh! Every day on the way to lunch!" Kara said.

"Yeah yeah." He said.

"You always say that." Kara said after a laugh.

"Jake? Are you there?" Kitty asked, looking around the tree, hoping to find her friend.

"Yep!" Said a muffled voice. He was in the back. The tree was halfway in.

"Guys, meet Nicki." May said, gesturing to Nicki. She waved shyly.

"I'm sorry about the fall, I'm kind of clumsy." She said with a smile.

"Me too! Finally! Someone who understands!" Curtis said, high-fiving Nicki.

"Aha! You confessed! You ARE The Clumsy Curtis!" Kara said happily. Curtis shrugged.

"I might as well live up to my name."

May looked for Drew. She cocked her head to the side, but couldn't find him.

"He's on the other side of the tree." Said Brent. "You haven't met me yet. I'm Brent. You must be May!" Brent said, giving May a small hug. Although Drew couldn't see it, he snorted, kind of jealous by Brent.

"NOW can the LOVELY LADIES GET OFF THEIR LAZY BUTTS AND HELP US?!" Jace yelled, he was holding the top.

"Yeah yeah." The girls said, along with Sam, Curtis, and Brent. They took a side of the tree and pushed, needles pricking their gloved fingers, but they ignored it and pushed until the tree was through the door.

"Ouch! No wonder the trees at that place weren't so popular! These things hurt!" Jake complained, Kitty smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We made 100 an hour. I think it was worth watching TV in that small cabin." Kitty said.

They let the pokemon lift the tree up to the ceiling, it barely touch the ceiling but it was still tall.

"Let's decorate!" Caitlin said, holding up the bags.

"Okay!" Everyone said at the same time.

Jake and Kitty put up red ornaments.

Jace and Ruth put up blue ornaments.

Brent and Caitlin put up the lights.

Nicki and Curtis put up the pokemon shaped ornaments.

Kara put up the mistletoes, making sure to make it secret, so no one would see them...

"Wow, look at it." May said in an awe struck voice.

"It's beautiful." Drew said as the lights blinked.

"You know, it felt good to put up those ornaments. Thanks Jace." Ruth said, giving him a hug. He blushed and hugged her back.

"Wait, May and Drew didn't put up the topper yet." Kitty said, rummaging through the bags. She pulled out the box and handed May a side of the Roserade, and Drew the other half. Nicki and Curtis set up the ladders for them.

"Remember, if you fall, it's on you!" Brent said with a smile. May laughed.

"I'm not THAT clumsy." May said.

"True, that's Nicki and Curtis's job." Brent said.

"Just because were clumsy doesn't mean we'll fall off a ladder!" Nicki retorted.

"Aww! The Clumsy couple!" Kitty said with a smile. Curtis and Nicki glanced at each other with a smile, but blushed wildly.

May and Drew climbed up the ladders, Kara plugged in the Roserades. May and Drew pushed the two halves together, then it lit up, with the roses sparking beautifly. May smiled, feeling something.

_Caitlin was right...I am feeling something...and its love!_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Sweet! The OC's have been paired, so, YES! Finally! Everyone is in! If you haven't already seen the couples, go ahead and check my profile. It's there. **

**And see? I did update before Christmas Eve! But it's not then end! NOO! More drama! More romance! More fluff!** **As long as you review! : )**


	4. Christmas Presents

_Me: Christmas presents! I want one! Here's mine to you...I do not own pokemon...or Christmas_

* * *

_**Christmas Presents**_

* * *

"What now?"

"Right your name."

"Where?"

"...On this piece of paper."

May was very confused, all she saw was paper, pens, a top hat, and Nicki handing it to her.

"I still don't get it." May said.

Kitty sighed. "It's a secret Santa. Whoever has your name will buy you a present, and then on Christmas day when you get your present the person will tell you who she or he had." Kitty signed her name, and dropped it into the hat.

"I hope I get Kitty, she's so predictable on what she wants." Jake said with a laugh, dropping his name into the hat.

"Oh, and you can't tell the person you have their name." Jace added in.

"But you always do!" Ruth said, dropping her name into the hat, "You never let me know it's a surprise!" Ruth sighed.

"Fine. This year I won't say who I have. Until the first 3 minutes of gift opening." Jace said with a smirk, Ruth stuck out her tongue at him.

"Secret Santa's are fun. I can't wait till tommorrow!" Caitlin said, she put her name in, then gave the hat to Kara.

"Ready?" Kara asked.

"Aren't you going to go with the Secret Santa too?" May asked.

"Nope! I already set up the mistletoes. No more money wasting!" Kara said.

"We should go shopping together!" Brent said.

"No! Then you'd know we were buying it for you!" Caitlin said.

"No, May will be oblivious, and engulfed into all the shiny things in the store." Drew said with a smirk, the girls snickered. May pouted.

"Well, If I get your name, you're getting a lump of coal!" May smiled, thinking she won.

"And If I get yours, you'll get a poof of air." Drew said, May pouted.

"You guys! No bickering on Christmas Eve!" Ella snapped.

"And no yelling on Christmas Eve." Sam added.

"Sorry." Drew and May whined.

Kara shook the hat, making sure none of contents flew out. Kitty took one, then Jake, Ella, Ruth, Jace, Sam, Brent, Caitlin, Drew, Curtis, Nicki, then May.

_Of course...I got Jakes. –Kitty_

_I got Kitty's? Well how anticlimactic. – Jake_

_I got Sam's! Yaaay! –Ella_

_WHAT?! I got MY jerk JACE?! THAT'S NO SECRET! –Ruth_

_I'll just get her Chocolate. Ruth is always asking for some. –Jace_

_....Ella. Of course... –Sam_

_Cool! I got Caitlin! Maybe I should give her a hug? I'd have to wrap myself though... –Brent_

_I got Brent! Finally! Maybe he won't be so oblivious! –Caitlin_

_Oh...I know exactly what to get her. –Drew_

_I'm going to screw this up. But Nicki should have the best present! –Curtis_

_I wonder what to get Curtis... –Nicki_

_Drew...-???_

"Wow its quiet in here." Kara muttered with a laugh.

* * *

May, Kitty, Nicki, Ella, Ruth and Caitlin arrived at the mall, with the guys, who they separated after spotting JC Penny.

"You know, the best Christmas present you can give yourself is to spend! Spend and spend! All on clothes!" Ruth said, looking through some racks.

"I saw this awesome jacket in here yesterday, I hope no one took it already!" Caitlin said, looking through the racks too.

"Guys guys! Focus! It's shopping time for our secret Santa's! We can spoil each other later!" Kitty said, the two sighed but nodded.

"But Kitty, our presents are different. Why don't we split up and meet up at the food court later?" May asked.

"That's a great idea!" Nicki said.

"Fine. I call May!" Ella said, putting her hand up.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"I need a shopping buddy." Ella said.

"Okay, grab a shopping buddy, and spend away." Ruth said.

* * *

"So whose secret Santa are you?" May asked Ella. They were walking through the mall, window shopping.

"My best friend Sam of course! And sense I know him so well, this will be a snap!" Ella said.

"Then what are you planning on getting him?" May asked.

"That...I don't know." Ella said with a laugh.

They passed more shops. It was as if the mall was endless with stores.

"He wants to be a pokemon professor..." Ella muttered, quiet enough for May to hear.

"How do you know?" May asked.

"We've spent plenty of time together. He told me what he wants to be, and sometimes I wish I could be there helping him. But my dream of being a top coordinator stands in the way..." Ella said.

"Why don't you tell him?" May asked.

"It's not that easy! Love hurts May! And I'm not even sure if it is love..." Ella sighed.

May huffed. "It is love."

"Coming from a girl who just found out she loved her rival yesterday?" Ella quietly retorted.

"Who told you that?!" May asked with a blush on her face.

"Caitlin." Ella said with a shrug. May shook her head, regretting her confession.

"Look!" Ella pointed to a small shop, with tiny little knick-knacks being displayed out the window. The two ran into the shop, awed by all the nice tiny trinkets. May and Ella walked through a small little isle, most of them were see-through glass in the shape of pokemon.

"These are cute!" May said, touching a small Torchic statue. "Did you find something Ella?" May asked, looking over to Ella, who was mesmerized by a glass figure of two Eevee's high fiving each other with one paw, and a heart above them. Ella smiled and picked it up, feeling the glass.

"Sam and I have Eevee's...we got them at the same time..." Ella hugged the figure.

"That would be the perfect present! But...wouldn't it be super fragile?" May asked.

"Well, duh. I'm sure that there are packing peanuts here somewhere." Ella said, disappearing further into the store.

May stayed in that isle, just gazing at all of the items. _What should I get for Drew? Something that reminds me of him...or something that will remind him of me...WHOA! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY MADE THOSE!!_

May smiled, holding the item.

_Now see whose the one giving roses..._

"Ella! Did you find the packing peanuts yet?"

* * *

Ruth, Kitty, and Nicki stayed in JC Penny. They kept looking for things they thought would be a good present, but nothing came to mind. Frustrated and bored, they sat on the benches, trying to come up with ideas.

"I've known Jake all these years, and I can't think of what to get him. I feel pathetic." Kitty said.

"What about me? Jace is a jerk, and yet I don't want to disappoint him." Ruth said with a sigh.

"I barely know Curtis. What to get him is a mystery." Nicki muttered.

"I know!" Caitlin said, popping out of the blue.

"What then?" Kitty asked.

"A hat!"

"A hat?" Kitty asked.

"It's warm, comes in different shapes, it fits on his head..." Caitlin continued thinking of reasons.

"Good idea! Maybe now I won't be embarrassed by his mop hair!" Kitty said with a smile.

"But you know you like it." Nicki said.

"True." Kitty said with a giggle, and ran off to find hats.

"I'm going browsing." Ruth muttered, she walked farther into the isles.

"She really wants to get Jace a great present..." Caitlin said.

"Well I'm sure she doesn't want him to be sad or anything." Nicki said.

"Hmm...well, the only way to help is to not. Let's check back later." Caitlin said, Nicki nodded.

"Can you help me Caitlin?" Nicki asked.

"Sure! And maybe you could help me with Brent's present...." Caitlin said.

"First, what do guys like?" Nicki asked.

"I'm a girl! How would I know?!" Caitlin asked with a laugh. Nicki shrugged.

"Wait! Now I know!" Nicki said, suddenly getting a stroke of genius.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Pokeballs!" Nicki said, Caitlin sweatdropped.

"They can buy those." Caitlin said.

"But here in Snowpoint, they have _different_ ones."

"How _different_?"

"Guys! I found what I'm going to get Jace!" Ruth said, coming from behind them.

"A rainbow pokeball?" Nicki asked.

"What?? No! A PSP! To the video game store!" Ruth smiled and dragged them to GameStop and FuncoLand.

* * *

Jace sweatdropped. He did not know women. He was sure on getting chocolate, but Jake and Curtis dragged him into _Jirachi Jewelry. _Brent, Sam, and Drew came with them.

"WHHHHYY DO WE NEED TO COME IN HERE?!" Jace yelled.

"Chicks like jewelry, duh." Drew said.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you getting May?" Jace asked.

"How did you know I was May's secret Santa?" Drew asked.

"I didn't! I just guessed." Jace said with a laugh.

"This is serious guys! We need to find the best present!!" Curtis said.

"Why do we need to be serious? Their just girls." Jake muttered.

"Just girls? Why do I have the feeling that you have a crush on Kitty?" Brent thought out loud. Jake blushed.

"I do not! She flirts with other guys! I don't watch her helplessly!" Jake retorted.

"Yeah you do." Sam said. Jake blushed and sighed.

"Then I might as well get something for Kitty while I'm here. She's big on jewelry." Jake said, going over to the pretty jewelry.

"That's the spirit!" Sam said, following him.

"There you go! A silver diamond locket. 3000? Glad I got my allowance." Jake said with a laugh.

_Okay...now my turn. Ella...what would you like? She has an onix bracelet, I guess she should have a necklace to match._

"Hey, guys? I need to go outside for Ruth's present. Can someone come?" Jace asked.

"I'll come." Curtis volunteered. "I already got something for Nicki."

"Aww. What?" Jace asked.

"You'll see." Curtis said, he slipped backwards. On a _banana_.

"What are you looking for Drew?" Brent asked, creeping behind him.

"A necklace." Drew answered shortly.

"Me too! You know where Topaz's are?" Brent asked, Drew pointed to them, still mesmerized by all the jewels.

_What will May like? It has to be awesome..._

Drew spotted a necklace with a D and an M smelted together with roses around it. He smiled. "Coincidence. But definitely it."

* * *

After all present were wrapped, they returned to Brent's house. They put the presents under the tree.

"It's beautiful." Ella said, she smiled to Sam.

"Wow." Is all Sam said in reply.

"I love Christmas." Kitty said with a smile.

"That tree is just awesome." Jake said.

"All this hard work makes me feel great." Ruth said.

"Me too." Jace said with a smile. Ruth blushed, looking down to the presents.

"I can't believe it, Santa's coming!"Brent said, Caitlin laughed.

"More presents!" Caitlin clapped.

"Curtis, do you think we really would have fallen off the ladder?" Nicki asked him.

"Yeah...were clumsy like that..." He replied.

"Is this going to be a great Christmas?" May asked Drew.

"Duh." He said, he took her hand. May blushed but smiled.

"Yo love birds! Come on! Snowball fight on Glaceon Hill!" Kara said, interrupting everyone. She smirked with a snowball. Everyone smirked as well, grabbing there coat and running outside.

But as the door closed...the red edges of the tree caught on fire...and started to..._spread_...

* * *

**Me: Oh...and here comes the sad scene...PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	5. A VERY Birght Christmas

_Me: Thank you all for being such a great audience..._

_MY REVIEWERS IN AN AUTHORS NOTE!_

_Roses-n-kisses_

_Jonz-3-5_

_AngelsHeart0908_

_Anonymous_

_Riikani _

_And..._

_Icesk8ter__! She really wanted this chapter for you guys. So here it is!_

_I do not own pokemon...y Christmas...._

* * *

_**A VERY Bright Christmas**_

* * *

POOF!

Drew got nailed in the head by a snowball. The females on the left side of the battle field snickered. The males on the right groaned and grumbled.

"Come on men! We are MEN! We need to stand up to the ladies!" Jace said, but no one was listening.

"Snowballs aim," The girls said,

"FIRE!!!" Seven snowballs were thrown in the air, followed by seven more. All snowballs hit.

"We give up we give up!" Curtis said, shielding himself from more snowballs.

"Coward!" Nicki laughed.

"We give up!" All the guys said, they held up a white flag too. The girls high fived each other.

"We rock." Kitty said with a laugh.

Suddenly, loud sirens signaled, a fire truck filled with two Blastioses and an Officer Jenny ran through the streets. The fifteen watched it pass by.

"How sad...a fire on Christmas Eve." Ella said.

"It looks like it's going to your street Brent." Jake said.

"Let's go follow it!" Brent said, the fifteen ran after the fire truck, to the destination of the devastating fire.

* * *

The sight before them was horrifying. The flames rose to the sky, caressing the clouds. Engulfed into the flames was none other than, Brent's house. The Blastioses were using hydro pump, but the fire didn't let down one bit.

"T-The gifts..." Caitlin muttered, she turned to her friends.

"If this fire keeps up, it will spread throughout the neighborhood. We might never stop it." Drew said sorrowfully.

"W-We have to help stop it!" May said with tears in her eyes.

"How did it happen???" Kara asked.

"Did you water the tree?" Kitty asked a bit quickly.

"Umm...no..." Kara said, a little afraid of the outcome. "Was this my fault?!" She asked, Jake shook his head.

"No, it's me and Kitty's fault. We forgot to mention that the trees with red flares catch on fire if they aren't watered frequently...we're sorry. Our boss would have fired us for this..." Jake said.

They turned to the fire. "It's okay, as long as we stop it, right?" Caitlin said, Brent nodded.

"Let's hurry and put out my house before everything in it is gone!"

The fifteen high fived each other, then turned to the fire with a menacing glare. They rolled around pokeballs, ready.

"Azumarill, go!" –Brent

"Feebas, go!" –Ruth

"Floatzel, Ludicolo, Empoleon, go!" –Jace

"Milotic, go!" –Nicki

"Slowking go!" –Kitty

"Swampert go!" –Curtis

"Empoleon, Gastrodon, go!" –Kara

"Let's save them, Masquerain!" –Drew

"Wartortle, let's save Christmas!" –May

"HYDRO PUMP!"

"WATER GUN!"

"BUBBLE!..."

The water pokemon fired as long as they could, trying to wash away the flames. Soon, with the help of the water pokemon, the flames started to die down. When it looked like there was no fire left, May did something...idiotic.

"Wartortle, follow me!" May bust through the charred door.

"May, no!" Ruth said, but May stayed inside.

"Drew, go after her!" Sam said, Drew nodded. "May won't die, no matter how idiotic her plan may be." Drew said, and ran after the brunette.

"Water Gun!" May commanded, Wartortle sprayed the tree, it continued to flame endlessly.

"Why won't you stop?!" May yelled frustratedly.

"Bubblebeam!"

Bubbles rapidly span around the tree, killing the flames. The fire ended. May fell to the floor, stunned at the sight before her.

"May!" Drew ran up to May.

"I-It's all my fault...I picked the tree...I picked its fate...I ruined...Christmas..." Tiny tears trickled down May's cheeks as she spoke, her voice cracked.

The tree was black. All the ornaments, shapes and pokemon, were all on the sooty floor. The red flares on the edges were white. The ceiling was burnt black. Everything in the room was charred. Once again May cried, seeing the sight before her. Drew caught her into an embrace.

"No May, it's not your fault, its okay. We all didn't know." Drew said, rubbing her back. She quieted down.

"Drew...I ruined it. Everything, all the hard work put into this, all gone to waste." May said, she turned away from Drew, and wiped her tears. By then, everyone had come in.

"Our tree..." Ruth shook her head, she clipped onto Jace sadly, he patted her, trying to comfort her, although he was also sad by the sight.

"Sam..." Ella hung onto Sam, crying as well.

"Brent, I'm sorry...about your house..."Caitlin said, tiny tears in her eyes. She continued to be strong.

"I don't care about my house. I'm just glad nobody got hurt." Brent said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Caitlin smiled.

"Coming from the clueless goof who ordered his Azumarill to spray the _other _house."

Brent smiled. "At least we got the windows clean."

"Everything...is...soot. It's our fault Jake...ours." Kitty silently cried on Jake. "I'm sorry Kitty. I wish I remembered..."

"Is everything still okay though?" Nicki asked. Her and Curtis walked up to the tree, it was surrounded in soot. Nicki felt the sorrow everyone was giving off. She just wished that she could change that.

"N-Nicki, look!" Curtis said, Nicki bent down to him. There was a hole in the ground. Nicki was wide eyed, something inside of her just wanted to scream. She stayed silent, and started to wipe the ground with her gloves, moving the soot to the side.

"How...?" Nicki turned to Christmas, jumping onto him with a hug. "It's a miracle!" She said, everyone stopped their weeping, trying to figure out what she's talking about. Ruth stepped up to the hole.

"What the...?" Ruth put her hand into the whole. She felt around.

"Jace...come here!" Ruth tried not to sound too excited.

"What Ruth?" Jace looked over to the hole. Ruth pulled out a box in colorfully wrapped paper.

"The gifts..." He smiled. He took the gift, inspecting it. "How is it not charred? Who made this hole?" Jace asked, Nicki and Curtis shrugged.

"What are you guys so excited about?" Brent asked, he looked into the hole, then jumped around. "YES! YES!" He hugged  
Caitlin, who just looked a bit stunned.

"WHAT!? THE GIFTS ARE SAVED?!" Kitty ran up to the hole, but it felt empty. She groaned.

"You guys dug out two presents right?" Jake asked, Ruth nodded.

"What are you guys talking about...?" May gazed over to the presents, her mouth stayed wide open.

"I....how...WHAT?!" Drew was speechless as well. He couldn't find the correct words. He was flabbergasted.

"More presents must be under the hole!" Ella said.

"Let me take care of this one!" Kitty said, "Espeon, dig!" Kitty commanded her purple cat, it dug into the hole, going in farther and farther. It barked, signaling it finding something.

"She found something!" Jake said, a little out of breathe from all this excitement.

"ESP!" Espeon cried out, many presents came out from the hole, all engulfed into blue lining. They were gently placed on the ground, then Espeon popped up from the hole.

"I can't believe it...how did they go in there?" May asked. Everyone shrugged.

"You know, somehow, I felt that this Christmas was going to be great." Kara said with a smile. Her Empoleon nodded, agreeing with her.

"Too bad...we couldn't save the topper..." May muttered, she looked around to the black ashes on the ground. There were some lumps there that she hadn't noticed before. She bent down to it, wiping away the ashes.

May smiled, under the soot was the Roserade topper, still together, still strong. It was burnt in a few places, but it was still intact.

"D-Drew...look..." May said, holding it up for him. Drew smiled. "It's strong, like you."

* * *

"Present time!" Kara said, she held up many of the present happily. It was a few hours after the tragic accident, after the awesome miracle, they had cleaned up all the soot, and washed off the tree, so it looked kind of green. The white flares on the edges still stayed the same, but it was still progress.

"Who should open first?" Ruth asked.

"I know! I'll pick names at random again!" Kara said, she rummaged through the top hat.

Everyone was in a circle, all the presents were in the middle. IT was a time where everyone was just happy.

"Brent." Kara said, reading his name.

"Awesome! So...who's my Santa?" He asked, Caitlin smiled sheepishly.

"Me, here." Caitlin smiled and handed him the box.

"AAAWWEESOOMME. Okay...hm..." Brent smiled, but continued to stare at the package.

"Whats wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't want to ruin the great wrapping." Brent said, everyone sweatdropped.

"It's okay, it's not like we're saving any trees anyway." Jace said, Brent shrugged and ripped the paper, it was a box. He removed the lid and took out the contents.

"A pokeball?" Brent asked with a smile.

"It's not just a pokeball, when you release the pokemon, a white glow comes off!" Caitlin said with a smile.

"Thanks." Brent said, and gave her a hug.

"Are you still oblivious?" Caitlin asked, "About what?" Brent asked, she sweatdropped.

"Nothing."

Kara smiled and got out another name. "Jace."

"I'm your secret Santa Jace." Ruth said, giving him a nicely wrapped box.

"I wonder what stupid thing it is this time." Jace muttered, shaking it.

"You are such a jerk! Just open it!" Ruth said, giving a playful push. He ripped it, pushing away the discarded wrapping. He looked at it in awe.

"A PSP? You gotta be kidding me, these things are out of stock!" Jace said, Ruth smiled.

"When you know how to bribe the cashier, it's not out of stock." Ruth said.

"Ruth's turn." Kara said, Jace gave her a box.

"I forgot to tell you I was your secret Santa." Jace said with a shrug. Ruth pouted.

"Knowing you, it's nothing great." Ruth said, opening it. She took out the pokeball, it was purple with darker purple lines on it.

"What, a psychic pokeball?" Ruth asked.

"Tell the pokemon to come out." Jace said with a smirk. Ruth gasped, wanting to see it.

"Pokemon, go!" Ruth tossed the pokeball, A Ralts came out, it gave out pink waves.

"Wow Jace, you're awesome!" Ruth said, giving him a hug. Jace blushed.

"Aww...Ella." Kara read, Ella boredly took her present. She brightened up when she saw it was from Sam.

"Wow Sam! I can't believe you're my Santa!" Ella said, she ripped open the box, and took out a necklace, it had a silver chain with an onix jewel hanging off it. Ella smiled and hugged Sam.

"It's perfect." Ella put it on.

"Looks great on you." Sam said.

"Sam's turn!" Kara said, reading the note.

"Here Sam! From the bottom from my heart!" Ella said, giving it to Sam. He took it and gazed at it. He ripped the wrapping off, it was a box. He open it, he took out the glass figure, shaking off the packing peanuts. The Eevee's were high fiving each other, a heart around them.

"Ella...it's...awesome." Sam said, Ella smiled.

"Thanks."

"Nicki."

"Here Nicki, I hope you like it." Curtis said, giving Nicki the box.

"Yay! Thanks Curtis!" Nicki said, ripping the wrapping off and opening the box. She smiled, taking out the locket with her name on it.

"Wow Curtis. You even got the name spelled right! It's usually spelled Ni_cky_, or Ni_kki_." Nicki said.

"Go Curtis, you're turn. And please don't smash it. Your Santa wrapped t with care." Kara said with a laugh.

"Just pull off the lid." Nicki said, Curtis nodded, he took out the pokeball, but it rolled out of his hand. He sweatdropped. A pokemon popped out, a very clumsy Sneasel with a bow on her head.

"Awesome! It resembles us both! Thanks Nicki." Curtis said, Nicki smiled and nodded.

"Jake."

"Here!" Kitty gave Jake a very soft present.

"You're my secret Santa Kitty?" Jake asked.

"Yup! NOW HURRY UP AND OPEN IT!!" Kitty said, Jake laughed and ripped off the wrapping, a hat, the one with a full brim, it was black wit h a white brim. Jake put it on. "Perfect fit." Jake said with a smile.

"Kitty! Open the present wildly!" Kara said, Kitty nodded and ripped the wrapping to shreds.

"It's...beautiful Jake! Thanks!" Kitty said, giving him a hug. It was a necklace, it was a silver locket with a diamond in the middle.

"Turn around," Jake said, taking the necklace, he clipped on her.

"There." He said, Kitty gave him a big hug. He blushed but returned it. His hat fell off.

"Caitlin." Kara said. Caitlin only found two presents in there, none with her name on it.

"Who's my secret Santa?" Caitlin asked.

"Brent." Everyone said.

"Where is he?" Caitlin asked.

"Espeon, psychic." Kitty commanded, Espeon carried a big box over to the middle.

"Open it, it's a big surprise!" May said.

Caitlin shrugged and opened the top. Peering in...

"SURPSISE!" Brent jumped out of the box, scaring Caitlin, she jumped backwards and fell to the floor.

"You are crazy!" Caitlin said with a laugh.

"Aww, but I wanted to give you your gift!" Brent said.

"Whats wrong with _not_ popping out of a giant box?" Caitlin asked. Brent shrugged, he gave her a plain box. Caitlin opened it.

"Awesome Brent!" Caitlin gave him a hug, then clipped on her new Topaz necklace.

"And now, Drew." Kara said dramatically.

"Here Drew, I hope you like it!" May said, he unwrapped it, opening the box. He was in awe. He took it out, it was a glass rose, the flower was multicolored.

"It's for you, not your pokemon." May said with a smile, Drew gave her a surprising hug.

"You are sweet..." Drew whispered in her ear, she blushed.

"Come on love birds, save that for the mistletoe! May, open your present!" Kara said, May nodded and took the present. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Oh...my...gosh..." May smiled, taking out the smelted M D necklace.

"That's so romantic..." Kitty said with a smile.

* * *

Twas the day of Christmas, and everyone loved their gifts. But as they spent more and more time together, they knew that it would end soon. The 26th was close. And as everyone traded e mail and cell phone numbers, they promised to do it again.

And then as Drew and May stayed in the pokemon center for another blizzard was on its way, they found theirselves, under a mistletoe.

"I miss everyone." May muttered.

"We'll be together again soon." Drew said.

"Yeah...I'll miss you too Drew..." May said, touching the necklace Drew gave her.

Drew smirked. "Of course _I'll_ miss you, but what if we traveled together?" Drew asked.

"Really? Yes!" May said, Drew smiled.

"Guys, it's a mistletoe. You're not supposed to do that." Kara said behind to the pokemon center counter.

"This was a great Christmas May..." Drew whispered.

"It was awesome...despite all the burns." May smiled. The space between their lips was gone, and May knew, _This was the best Christmas ever._

* * *

**Me: T.T WAAAH!! I'll miss you guys!! This was the best thing I ever wrote!! WAAH!! HAVE THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!! T.T**

**Review~!**


End file.
